The Wrong School!
by Baka No Nightmare
Summary: "None of this would of happened if I didn't enter the wrong school." This story is story of how a girl entered the wrong school... Which was an all boy school?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **None of this would of happened if I didn't enter the wrong wrong school. This story is story how a girl entered the wrong school... Which was an all boy school. So, what happens if a girl was enrolled to this all boy school? _FlippyxFlaky FlakyxFliqpy FlakyxSplendid._

**Chapter 1: **Anata no shi Boy Academy!

Hi! My name is Flaky and I'm going to tell you how my life turned upside down the minute I entered this place! It all started when I first came to Tree Town...

"Flaky! Come on, you're gonna be late for school!" Called my Mom from downstairs. "O-One moment!" I called as I brushed my dandruff . I was wearing a school uniform that I didn't recognize. It was a dark red skirt, a black blazer with red cuffs on the sleeves, black knee high socks, brown leather shoes, a red and black checkered tie and a white shirt. I grabbed my black back-pack and ran downstairs. "I'm off mom!" I called as I got to the door. "What about breakfast?" Called my mom as I looked at her. "I'm gonna be late!" I complained as my mom clapped her hands. "Breakfast is important, sit and eat. I'll drive you to school." Said my mom as I sighed and sat down at the table. You really don't want to anger my mom, when she gets mad she's like an unstoppable beast.

I guess that's why my Dad loved her so much, he isn't here anymore as he dies when I was only young. I finished my breakfast and my mom took me to school in the car. I'm glad that my mom had a nice car, if not I really would of refused the offer. My mom used to drive this old fashion car that the people from the 1920s would of driven, she said it was work when clearly it was to punish me when I was younger. I love cars, especially Lamborghinis as they are my favorite. A Lamborghini is what my mom drives now, she traded the old one in as it was worth a lot, after all it was one of Henry Fords originals. As my mom parked out the school, I got out the car and stretched. "Thanks for the lift mom." I smiled and closed the door. "Oh and Flaky, the principal needs to talk to you so go straight to his office."

I watched her drive off and I sighed. I read the school sign which said 'Anata no shi Boy Academy' walked through the gates as I got stared at by a lot of males. Our uniforms were similar of course so I guess its fine. I walked to the office and knocked on the door. Once I entered I saw a man looking at a picture of a baby boy in a cap with on. "Excuse me?" I muttered as he looked up. "Ah! Flaky Jones, I'm Pops and I'm the principal as you know. Please sit." He said as I say down in the chair infront of him. "Now, you're here as a test to see of the boys can get a long with a female student-" "Hold up, excuse me?" I interrupted being very confused. "Did your mother not tell you? This is a all boy school." Pops said as my jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" I yelled in panic. I was in a school filled with boys?! No females at all?!

This was a nightmare waiting to happen! "Calm down Miss Jones, let me explain." Pops said as I nodded nervously. "You're here to help the boys get a long with a female, this school is going to have girls coming into if the boys can get a long with you." Pops said as he passed me the student hand book. "The boys can be rude and very ignorant so be careful. Also I've asked one of them to help you get used to the school. His name is Cuddles, he's a charming young man." Smiled Pops. "Oh, before I forget... If you and the boys dont get a long you'll be transferred to the girls school and this school will remain an all boy school." Said Pops. I nodded slowly as I left the office. How come it was all left down to me to sort this out? I don't want to be here in the first place. I walked through the corridor and sighed.

Males are rude and impolite aren't they? I've always gone to a all girl school so I wouldn't know much about males. I was so deep into thought that I bumped into someone and looked at them "Sorry, I-I sh-should of l-looked were I was going." I bowed shyly as the male laughed. "Don't worry about it Flaky." I looked up to see the male with blue hair, wearing what looked like a red mask and a blue jacket over his shirt not his blazer. "How do you k-know m-my name?" I stuttered as he smiled. "Everyone in school knows about there being a girl in the school." Said the male as he smiled. "I'm Splendid, its nice to meet you." He said as I lightly smiled. "You're in class 2 right?" Asked Splendid as I nodded. "So am I, I'll take you there if you want." He said as I smiled.

"Thank you, I-I'd a-appreciate that..." I blushed as he petted my head. The teacher was outside the class. He was tall and had hard green hair, wore black glasses and a greenish suit. "Mr Pickle, Flaky is here." Splendid called to him as he nodded. "Flaky, come through the front door and Splendid go through the back." Mr Pickle said. As Mr Pickle and Splendid entered I had to wait outside as I was nervous. All boys, no females, rude and impolite, disgusting. "...Flaky Jones enter the class." I heard my name and gulped. I walked into the classroom to see a bunch of guys looking at me. Oh god damn it I'm so nervous! "H-Hello... I'm Flaky Jones, I-Its nice to meet you all!" I gave a shy smile and got a reaction that I didn't expect, they were red in the face! I thought I was going to be embarrassed! "Why is that boy wearing a skirt?" Asked a boy who wore a hat snickering with his twin brother who wore a scarf. "Yeah, is he a cross dresser?" Asked the twin as Splendid glared at the pair of them.

"I-I'm not a boy." I stuttered pouting as the two boys laughed. "Lifty, Shifty, stop being rude. She's new after all, welcome her or its detention." Mr Pickle said as the boys shrunk into their seats muttering stuff. "There is a seat over there next to Splendid, who you know already." Mr Pickle said as I nodded and made my way over to Splendid and sat down next to him. "Now, start revising as you know there will be a test starting next week for you guys in History." Said Mr Pickle as he sat down at his desk. I turned to Splendid to see him smiling at me. "W-What..." I asked as he shook his head. "Its nothing. Anyway, I'll tell you all about the boys in this class. We have the twins, Lifty and Shifty. They don't get along with anyone, they only talk to one another as they don't like others entering there lives. They can be very sarcastic and mean so be careful around them." Said Splendid.

"Next we have Cuddles, hes the cheery type of person who loves to have a laugh, he also loves playing guitar and skateboarding. Then we have Handy, he plays drums but he lots his arms when he was younger in an accident so he has robotic arms now. Hes happy but when he can get upset very easily." Said Splendid as he sat up in his seat. He told me more about each of the people in the Class as well Toothy, Nutty, Sniffles, Mime and more. "Splendont, hes my twin brother. We're identical though as you can tell by our hair color being different. We're opposites in every way though." Splendid said as I looked at Splendont as he was resting his head against the table, looking like he was asleep. "What about him?" I pointed out about the guy who was sat at the back with no one around him, his aura was dark and scary like but it was also warm and welcoming to. "Do not go near him, hes dangerous." Said Splendid as I looked at him in confusion.

"His name is Flippy, anything that is violent like knives, bangs, aeroplane noises, being tied up and more will trigger his other side named Fliqpy. Yeah Flippy is a nice guy but its better to stay away from him or you'll get hurt." Warned Splendid. I other hand felt bad for him, he can't be that bad, right? I stood up and that's how I made a big mistake. "Shit!" Yelled Lifty as they saw the chair falling, they ran to grab it... Sadly I missed and the chair fell to the floor with a loud bang. We all turned to Flippy who wasn't paying attention, it turned out he was listening to music all this time. The twins, Splendid and I sighed. "Becaredul you idiot!" Said Lifty as he placed the chair back up. "Yeah, that PTSD dude would of killed us again!" Complained Shifty as they turned to me. Splendid stood in front of me and glared. "She didn't mean for it to happen." Said Splendid as Shifty and Lifty snickered.

"Aww, such the hero." Sang Shifty as Lifty snickered. "Yeah~" sang Lifty. "Now Flaky, becareful next time or we'll have to punish you." Winked Shifty as him and Lifty snickered and went back to their seats. "Don't worry so much okay?" Splendid petted my head as I nodded. The bell rang which meant it was time for lessons to begin. I looked at Flippy who was looking at me. Why was he looking at me? I gave a smile to him which made him smile back. He was harmless, of course it would be rumors... Right?

**So, this is ANOTHER New story. Review for your opinions on this and follow and favorite to find out what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY: **None of this would of happened if I didn't enter the wrong wrong school. This story is story how a girl entered the wrong school... Which was an all boy school. So, what happens if a girl was enrolled to this all boy school? _FlippyxFlaky FlakyxFliqpy FlakyxSplendid._

**Chapter 2: **The Truth

So, Tree Town is a scary place. I haven't seen any girls other than me and my mom. Was all the people here male? Did they transfer my mom here for some breeding project?! My head was going everywhere. Being around males for six hours for five days was driving me insane! I was sat in the toilets that was made for girls, however since its just me its really quiet. I heard people talking as I opened the toilet door. That's where I saw Lifty and Shifty talking away and laughing. "So, you think that girl can last a week here?" Asked Lifty as Shifty snickered. "More like two days. After all, she hasn't gotten on Flippy's bad side...yet." They laughed until Lifty spotted me and grinned. I gulped as he looked at Shifty. "Hey, lets get back to class, We've got Mr Pickle and he'll kill us for being late.

Huh? He's not telling Shifty? "Good idea, maybe we can steal his wallet today." Shifty said as he made his way out. Lifty on the other hand looked at me and mouthed the words 'Be Careful' and left after Shifty. Did my eyes deceive me? Was he concerned incase I got hurt? It couldn't be... Right? I walked out the toilets and my eyes widened. The twins bodies had been pulverized, their \ and blood were swung around the hall and their blood was all up the wall. I started to panic as my breath got shallow and heavy. I slowly and shakily turned to see a Cuddles eye balls hanging around a pole, with his body wrapped around it too. I covered my mouth as I saw Handy crushed into what looked like a pyramid with Sniffles and Nutty at the bottom of it. Many other students were dead as well and I began to shake.

"W-What's going on?" I walked slowly to see the bodies of the people in my school. I saw Flippy at the end of the hall, he was... Cutting someone up into pieces... That someone was Splendid?! He killed Splendid?! The hero of this school?! I stepped back and held my breath. He was laughing! He threw Splendids head at the wall making it splat and slide down with a trail of blood left behind it. As I walked backwards slowly, I ended up falling making a thud as I landed on my but. "Ow..." I covered my mouth. I looked to see Flippy looking at me, his teeth were sharp and pointy, his eyes were bright yellow and his laugh was deep. He ran at me and I didn't get time to move. He pounced on me and grinned. "This shall be fun, its been a while since a girl has been here~" he whispered into my ear as I shook.

I'm gonna die ain't I? "I'll let you live only if you beat me at Truth or Dare." Flippy grinned as I looked at him. "Its simple, if you pick truth I'll cut one of your limbs off, if you pick dare ill let you keep your limb." Flippy simply said with a smile on his face. "Truth or Dare?" I gulped and closed my eyes tightly. "D-Dare..." I stuttered as he chuckled darkly. "I dare you to eat the heart of the cosplaying hero." Grinned Flippy as I blinked. "W-What?!" I squeaked as he grinned. "Its that or I'll fuck you dry that I'll break you and then kill you." Flippy growled as I felt my eyes start to tear up. "What? Are you gonna cry bitch?" Flippy laughed. The next minute we knew, Flippy was knocked out onto the floor as Mr Pickle stood holding a metal bat. "You're not hurt right?" He asked me as I was shaking, tears falling down my face. "Come on, lets take you to the nurse office..."

A few hours later...

It was officially the end of the school day, I had awaken and I saw Pops sat on a chair a sleep. Was he waiting for me? "Mr Pops?" I questioned. Pops looked up at mr and yawned. "Sorry, I must of dozed off... Anyway, are you feeling okay?" He asked me as I nodded. "That good, I guess I've got some explaining to do then. You see, this town has a curse and that is no one can idea only if its an illness or old age." Pops said as he stood up. "Flippy... At a young age he was abused by his father, he joined the military 2 years ago, he joined to become stronger against his father, however a group lead by General Tiger attacked the Military School, captured many and killed half of them. Flippy was a coward, he was to afraid... The next thing he knew, he was above the dead Tiger General, covered in blood and holding a gun." Pops told me. "Flippy suffers from PTSD, this other side of him was born through him almost dying. By this other side being born, Flippy snaps at anything that reminds him of the war, like loud bangs, sharp knives, and more."

"I'm not t-the first g-girl who has been here have I?" I asked as Pops nodded. "All the girls who have been have ran away with fear, you're our 10th girl..." Pops sighed as my eyes widened. 10 girls have been to this school? "Was any killed?" I curiously asked as Pops nodded. "All of them..." My eyes widened and shook my head. "B-But, they came back right?" I asked as Pops sighed. "They weren't residence of this town, if you don't stay here over a month and you die, you die for good. After all, its cursed. People didn't want this town built, it was built on a ancient indian burial ground in the middle of a broken down forest. A woman didn't want this place built as her ancestors were buried here, she cursed this place forever..." Pops sighed. "I was only a kid back then, everyone thought she was lying until I was hit by a car, my whole body crushed and shattered. The next minute I knew I was awake and the whole town was scared, so much chaos happened after that..."

After hearing Pops story, he had left me to my thoughts. This town... Was not safe at all, the people here were crazy to stay... Why did my mom come here in the first place! I got out the bed and winced. I looked down at my leg to see the gash that Flippy had left. I dont even recall this happening... Oh wait... I was pinned down to the floor and my leg got smacked against his knife pouch... I winced at the sudden pain and walked slowly away from the bed. I opened the door and my eyes widened, Flippy was stood in front of me! I ended up slamming the door and trying to make my way to the other end of the room. "W-Wait!" Flippy grabbed my arm and I ended up screaming. "Let me go!" I yelled in fear. "Jus-" I had grabbed the nearest thing to me which was a needle and jammed it through his eye making him yell and let go, holding his eye in pain.

I managed to run out the room and escape before he had the chance to find me. I made it to pops office and banged in the door. "Mr Pops! He's gone crazy again!" I yelled as Pops opened the door. "Already? Did he try to hurt you?" He asked me. "H-He grabbed my arm and told me to w-wait but h-he could of killed me!" I said in fear. There was the sound of gun and I felt stiff. I looked up to see Pops had a bullet through his head, blood oozing from his head as he fell backward onto the floor. I screamed at this as and I turned to see Flippy walking towards me, his eye was bright red, his pupils wide and his one good eye yellow. "You can run, but you're gonna die!" He yelled as I saw him shoot the gun again, this time it hit my hand causing me to scream as I ran down the corridor. "I was going to die once and for all!" That was the only thing on my mind.

I ran and ran and ran until I was cornered at a stair case. I gulped and climbed the stairs, just to be shot in the foot which made me fall and scream even more, blood pouring from my hand and foot as I managed to scramble my way onto the school roof. I groaned and slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside. I was sweating and breathing heavily at this point, I was struggling to breathe and keep a calm mind. I looked down off the roof and saw how high up it was. I blinked and my jaw dropped. It was REALLY high up! I felt my knees shake as I fell to the floor. Was I going to die? I closed my eyes in fear and held my head in my hands. It hard started to rain now as well, this place was getting scarier and scarier. "I wanna go home..." I muttered as the tears fell down my face.

I hate this... I hate him... I hate this school...! I got up and I saw Flippy behind me, he looked pissed off to the max, his face was red and he was holding a bowie knife in his hand tightly. His eyes wide and bright yellow as he looked at me with anger. "You little bitch..." He growled as he stepped towards me. I stepped back until I was against the edge of the roof were the wall stopped at. I looked down and gulped. Jump and land in the trees or get killed by this psychopath? I saw him now running at me as I squeaked, he tackled me and we were in the air for a moment, him holding me to close to him as something just missed our heads. I screamed as we went falling into the trees, snapping some branches and twiggs as we landed on a pile of sandbags. Good thing to or we would of been dead.

I groaned rubbing my head, I opened my eyes to see I was ontop of the psychopath. My eyes widened at the sight. He protected me? He was knocked out but hes still alive. I got slowly up from the bags to feel him grab my arm. "Be... Careful..." He muttered before he died. He must of died from the impact of his back hitting the sand bag. I can't leave him here, he did save me... But he also tried to kill me at the same time... I placed his arm around my shoulder and helped him up. I almost fell over by how heavy he was! I mean, I'm only 5'2ft and I'm carrying a 5'9ft man! I did somehow manage to get to the white room, I did accidentally drop him at times but only because I couldn't carry him. I had placed him on the bed as I looked around. It looked like a laboratory, a place were some mad man would operate on something or someone.

The whole room lightened up with a bright light which made me close my eyes. God it was bright! I could feel the air in the room, I could remember everything that had happened to me when I was young. I opened my eyes in amazement, a greenish orb was floating around the room. It stopped infront of me, as if it was looking into me. I don't know why, but I just ended up placing my lips upon it. It was warm yet cold, kind yet brutal and soft yet rough. The orb flew around the room once more before it disappeared. It was strange... Very strange... The room went back to normal and I heard a groan. I blinked and turned to see Flippy sitting up. His eye wad normal again and his uniform didn't have a scratch on it. I looked at my hand and foot to see the wounds were healed.

I was so confused! How come I'm healed as well? "Flaky?" I turned to see Flippy looking at me. His eyes were dark green and his teeth were also normal. "What happened?" He asked me. He doesn't remember? I sighed gently and explained everything to him. I could of just left him on his own in here, but I didn't and I didn't even bother wondering why either. As I explained, I felt quite nervous as if I was being watched by something sinister. "And then that room healed both of us... And um-" Flippy sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't control my anger when you did that to my eye." He muttered as I gulped. "S-Sorry..." I stuttered as I ran out the room. "Oi wait!" I didn't bother looking back, I didn't bother to stop and I sure didn't want to go back to that place!

**So, what did you guys think? Chapter 3 is ALL about Flippy and Giggles! Anyway review as I would love to hear what you guys think and follow and favorite to find out what happens next! **


End file.
